Playful Mischief
by bellakitse
Summary: Scheming matchmakers and two very stubborn people who have been on a head-on collision since the moment they met. Rory/Finn friendship. Rory/Logan romance.
1. Allies in the making

Title: Playful Mischief

Category: Gilmore Girl

Ship: Rory/Logan

Rated: PG-13

Genre: Romance/Humor/Friendship.

Summary: Scheming matchmakers and two very stubborn people who have been on a head-on collision since the moment they met. Rory/Finn friendship.

A/N: Set after Rory's prank.

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or it's characters i just play with them.

**Chapter 1. **_**'Allies in the making.'**_

"I. Don't. Wanna."

Rory paused from eating her cheeseburger for a moment to look at her mother who was pouting like a four-year-old. Rory rolled her eyes at the expression. Lorelai had been plotting away for twenty minutes to find a way to get out of her mother's Christmas party that Rory had told her about when she walked into Luke's. Obviously not having found any excuses that would satisfy Emily Gilmore, her very mature mother had sunk to theatrics.

"We're going to this party, Mom. It's next Friday, so we would have to be there anyway, and you already missed last night's dinner."

"What if I call Mom and tell her I broke my leg?" Lorelai asked hopefully, her eyes lighting up at the prospect of getting out of the party.

"She'll tell you to have the cast match your dress." Rory didn't even acknowledge her mother's whimper or the thud sound Lorelai's head made when she dropped it on the table as she started to get up. "Thanks for the late lunch… I have to get back to school to study. Two more tests then vacation, how about Thursday we go shopping for dresses?"

Lorelai nodded her head, not bothering to lift it off the table. Rory made her way to the door, waving at Luke who looked up from behind the counter. "Hey, how about…"

"No, Mom. Thursday."

xxx

Rory made her way slowly through the campus, trying to avoid the sleep-deprived coeds who walked around murmuring incoherently about upcoming finals and failures. Rory sighed softly as she saw the line at the coffee kiosk but stopped nonetheless, losing herself in thoughts of tests, upcoming breaks, and Christmas in Stars Hollow.

"Penny for your thoughts, Luv?"

Rory turned around to find Finn smiling down at her. "My thoughts are worth much more than a penny, a coffee at the very least."

"Coffee it is. So, thoughts?"

"School, Christmas."

Finn looked at her with a mocking look. "No thoughts of me then? I'm hurt."

"Not today." Rory answered dryly.

"Hopefully tomorrow then." Finn said smiling, stepping ahead of her, ordering both their drinks after asking her what she wanted. "How about some thoughts of Huntzberger? Any of those in that pretty head of yours?"

Rory accepted her drink and followed Finn over to one of the benches, a wide smile taking over her face at the thought of the last time she had seen Logan. "Has he figured it out yet or does he really believe our wedding is in the near future?"

Finn sat down next to her, chuckling. "He figured it out, a stroke of genius on your part, dear, using your grandfather, naughty girl."

"I guess I won't get anything for Christmas if I'm naughty, but the look on his face was worth it. So, is he pissed, I haven't seen him around."

"Been looking, have you?" Rory gave him a glare that didn't worry Finn at all. "No, not upset. Surprised and impressed, not that he'll ever admit it."

"Never underestimate a Gilmore."

"I'll make a note." Finn smiled, putting his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close, something Rory realized didn't bug her one bit. Finn had a harmless goofy charm that Rory found endearing on many levels, and reminded her of some of the more colorful character at home. "You do know, however, that he will likely try to get back at you. But have no fear, my dear girl, because you have proven yourself to me and by doing so, you have earned yourself a co-conspirator."

"Oh?" Rory raised an eyebrow, not really believing what she was hearing. Finn willing to stand on her side in this little battle of wills that she was beginning to realize had started the second she and Logan had met. Maybe Marty was right, she had been tapped. "Betraying your friend, now who's the naughty one?"

"I've always been naughty, Luv. I'll be willing to show you anytime." Finn bobbled his eyebrows suggestively. "Besides, Logan will understand it's not about friendship, it's about the entertainment value this can provide. I would be betraying the Brigade if I wasn't looking for some fun; _that_ would be unforgivable."

Rory laughed at her apparently new friend's antics. "I'm going to enjoy having you around, Finn."

"Ditto, Luv, so…" Finn said, getting up from the bench and bowing before her. "Ms. Gilmore, I am now your faithful follower and mischief maker… at your service and at your feet."

xxx

Logan Huntzberger stood with his friends, tuning them out as they talked about upcoming parties, family obligations, and all around general holiday events that wound start to take place soon. His attention was on something else, someone else who sat across the courtyard.

Colin turned to his friend after saying goodbye to the group that had been with them moments ago, something that his distracted friend didn't even seem to notice. "What's up, you're miles away."

"Finn."

Colin stared at Logan strangely, confused about the odd tone in his old friend's voice. "What about Finn?"

Logan nodded his head in the direction he was looking at. "He's over there talking to Rory."

Colin fought the urge to smirk as he heard her name. He turned to see what Logan was watching with fierce intensity. Across from them about thirty feet sat Finn and Rory, laughing close together, so caught up in their conversation that they didn't even notice their attentive audience. Now he understood the tone. He didn't quite understand yet what was going on between Logan and the reporter, but he knew enough to know the girl was causing unusual reactions in his dear friend. Obviously, possessiveness was one of them.

"They seem to be getting along." Colin observed, watching as Finn said something close to Rory's ear that made her laughing heartily. "Friendly."

"It would seem so." Logan murmured, never taking his eyes off Finn and Rory.

"Let's go say hi." Colin said, walking away from Logan, not listening to him when he called him back.

Logan sighed and followed. "Great."

xxx

Rory struggled for breath. Tears were making their way down her cheeks and her sides hurt. Finn had moved on from pledging his alliance to her and had started telling stories of Australia, talking on and on about Tasmania, his accent getting thicker and Aussie slang coming out with every other word.

"Stop, Finn, I beg you." Rory managed to get out.

"A lot of women beg when they're around me." Finn answered with a far away dreamy look.

"To stop?" Rory teased.

Finn smirked, pulling her close. "To not!"

"My, aren't you cozy."

Finn and Rory looked up at the interruption.

"Good day, Colin." Finn answered, ignoring the look Colin gave him, but looking over when Colin gestured with his head. "Ah, Logan… look, pet, it's your beloved."

Rory just sniggered as Logan came to stand in front of them. This was the first time she'd seen him since the prank and just looking at him brought back the memory.

"Come on, Huntz, don't just stand there, give your fiancée a kiss." Finn exclaimed loudly, attracting the attention of people nearby with his theatrics.

"Shut up, Finn." Rory replied, absently patting his hand that was over her shoulder so he would know she didn't mean it sternly, all the while smirking at Logan. "Hey, Huntzberger, did you have time to go over the pre-nup?"

"That was a nasty trick, Ace. It took years off my life." Logan answered, not cracking a smile.

"So was your little prank, Logan."

"It was a joke."

Rory stood up and crossed her arms. "I wasn't laughing."

"Not surprised." Logan mumbled, but loud enough for them to hear.

"Tit for Tat, Huntzberger." Rory answered, all teasing leaving her voice as his attitude began to annoy her. He could mess with her and she had to take it? Obviously, he didn't know a Gilmore. "You mess with what I care about, my education, and I mess with what you care about, your freedom. Push me again, and I'll push back."

"Oh, kitten." Finn said, breaking their staring contest. "I knew I liked this girl."

"I'll keep that in mind, Ace." Logan said, still staring at her, ignoring Finn's comment for now.

She raised an eyebrow at his tone. "See that you do."

Turning, she gathered her things. She nodded at Colin, a motion he returned. Finn got up himself and helped her with her jacket, not bothering with Logan's glare or Colin's questioning look.

"Later, Luv," he said, brushing a chaste kiss over her cheek.

Rory smiled at his affection. "Thanks for the entertainment and the coffee."

"Bye, boys." she said to all of them, looking at Logan last. "Later, Huntzberger."

The three men watched her walked away. Once she was out of sight, Logan moved in on Finn. "What the hell was that?"

"What?" Finn asked artlessly, something that had Colin shaking his head and cracking a smile.

"You were hanging out with Rory, why?"

Finn stared at him like he was crazy and started to talk to him like so. "She's beautiful, she's hot, she's smart, she's funny and she's interesting. The question should be why wouldn't I want to be near her?"

Logan narrowed his eyes; feeling annoyed with his friend, a friend he'd had since middle school. "You into her, Finn?"

Finn smirked at him and Logan's jaw clenched at the laughter in Finn's tone. "Don't worry, Huntz, I won't move in on what's yours."

"Rory isn't mine." he answered automatically.

Finn gave him a knowing look, a wide smile breaking through. "And that is what's bothering you, mate."

Logan let out a sigh that seemed to mask a growl. Turning around, he walked away from his amused friends.

Once out of earshot, Finn let out the laughter that had been bubbling inside.

"You're plotting, Finn." Colin said, watching his friend continue to laugh. "Share!"

Controlling his laughter, Finn gave Colin a look that always made him shudder a bit. It was the same look that always ended up with the words 'bail money'. "I'm just looking for a little fun to fill the holidays."

"Have you found it?"

"I believe I have."

* * *

You guys know what to do, review!


	2. Deck the halls, a friendship grows

**Chapter 2. **_**'Deck the halls, a friendship grows.'**_

Walking out of her professor's office Rory sighed with relief; her final paper was handed in, now she could go home and breathe. The week had advanced in a rapid pace that she had barely been able to keep up with, extra study sessions and grueling exams had kept her moving for days without a moment's rest.

"Hello, Pet."

Rory smiled as she heard the accented voice. Finn seemed to have become a fixture in her life over the last few days, always with a smile and coffee, lighting up her mood and stress so much so that she didn't even mind all the nicknames he used. Somehow, the oddball boy with a love for beer and redheads was becoming very important in her life.

"Hello, Finn, what havoc have you created today?" Rory quipped, already taking the coffee he was offering. For days now, Finn had been waiting for her in random places with coffee. Rory had stopped trying to figure out how he knew her schedule and just welcomed the idiosyncrasies that seemed to come with Finn and with his little cliché itself. Linking arms with the boy, she smiled up at him as he started in on another of his wild stories, this time involving the dean. "So. Dean Winston has a toupee?"

"Well, he did." Finn answered, a playful grin that never seemed far way with Finn came out in full force. "So are you finally finished?"

"God, yes!" Rory took a sip of her drink, sighing with relief as she placed her head on his shoulder, walking slowly through the halls. "I'm meeting my mom later to go shopping for dresses and then home sweet home."

"Dresses?"

"My grandparents are having their Christmas party; we must dress adequately or suffer through an Emily Gilmore rant."

"Sounds like fun." Finn answered dryly before smiling slyly, something that Rory missed. "You know the Huntzbergers go to that party."

"I know, Grandpa told me."

"Logan's going this year, he usually gets out of it but his father left a message on the machine. He's been summoned by the big man."

Rory laughed at the joking cringe Finn gave. "It's not a bad party, food, drinks, you know…."

"What?"

"Why don't you come?"

"Excuse me?" Finn questioned.

"Yeah, come and keep me company and Logan, too, since he's going to be there. You get to meet Lorelai."

"Ah Lorelai." Finn said dreamily and Rory rolled her eyes at the tone. Earlier in the week, Finn had been hanging out at her dorm preventing her from studying, whining every few seconds that he was bored. It seemed that the gods had taken pity on him and herself because moments later, Lorelai had called. Making himself at home, Finn had answered her phone and had proceeded to talk to her mother for the better part of an hour before passing her the phone. "I'm in, shall I dress as Santa?"

"No."

"Why?" Finn pouted.

Rory looked at him, confused. "Why would you want to?"

"I look good in red." Finn stated honestly while opening the door to the dorm. "Don't I?"

Rory walked into the dorm suite he shared with Colin and Logan, making her way to the couch, smiling at his puppy-dog look he gave her, Rory started to take off her boots. "You look good in anything."

Finn's eyes lit up and Rory laughed at the expression, shaking her head when he offered her a drink, she threw her head back on the couch, closing her eyes and letting out a breath.

"I'll be right back." Finn said, walking to his bedroom. "I have something to show you."

Rory didn't bother to answer and just got comfortable on the couch. She was just reaching a relaxed state when the door opened to loud laughter, as Colin, Logan and another two other guys Rory vaguely remembered from the Life and Death gathering. She looked at them with an amused smile as they came to a stop, all watching her like she was something strange they had never seen before. "Boys."

Colin was the first to split from the group. "What brings you by, Gilmore? Came to see me?"

Rory laughed at the question before she could stop herself. "You wish."

"Sometimes." Colin answered, smirking at her, not bother by her mirth.

"I never had a doubt." Rory shot back, enjoying the banter.

"Have you met Seth and Robert?" Colin asked, pointing at each guy.

Rory nod in response. "I have. I just didn't remember their names, hello."

"So, Ace, what are you doing here?" Logan questioned after watching each of his friend greet Rory with friendly smiles while she continued to sit on his couch like she belong in their dorm. And the fact was, she looked good and comfy in his space, her shoes on the floor, her feet up while she smiled at Seth and Robert and teased with Colin. Rory opened her mouth to answer him when Finn walked out waving a DVD.

"Ta-da, Willy Wonka special edition. Finally, I will see what's so bloody great about this movie…" Finn looked up from the case, smiling at Rory once he saw the new arrivals. "You didn't say we had company, Luv."

"They're not company if two of them live here, Finnegan." Rory responded, taking the DVD from his hand as he sat down.

Finn cringed at the name. "You promised, you wouldn't call me that if I told you what Finn was short for."

"I lied." Rory answered, looking at the other guys as she smiled. "Who wants to see Willy Wonka?"

"Me, I love that movie." Seth answered and also sat down.

"Good man, boys?"

"What's it about?" Robert asked, making himself comfortable.

"Another one?" Rory looked at him, her eyes wide. "How can you and Finn not have seen this movie?"

"I haven't either."

Rory shook her head at Colin and then looked at Logan. "Huntzberger?"

"Sorry, Ace." Logan said smirking at the over-dramatic look she gave them all, her eyes full of pity.

"And you say I'm sheltered, you four have sad lives." Rory commented, turning to Seth. "Obviously, Logan was right; you are the genius of the group."

"I was right?" Logan asked, smirking.

"It had to happen sometime this lifetime." Rory said seriously. "So, movie?"

"Movie!" Finn got up and put the movie in the DVD player.

"What the hell," Logan said, making his way to the couch. "Wanna give me some space, Ace?"

Rory chuckled, moving enough for Logan to sit and still leave room for Finn on her other side. "You rhyme."

"No talking." Finn said, sitting back down, this time taking Rory's legs and draping them over his, an act that seemed unconscious to all but Colin who gave Finn a look. Finn flashed a smile at his friend motioning slightly with his head at Logan who was frowning.

The six of them sat quietly watching the movie, Seth and Rory's eyes firmly planted on the TV, the other four while enjoying the movie weren't quite able to see what had the other two enchanted enough to quote parts of the movie.

Logan sat silently staring at the girl next to him, he had given up on the movie, finding Rory's reaction to it much more entertaining. He couldn't help but smile softly at her and her excitement when the Oompa Loompas came out. The smile left his face as he watched her lean into Finn. When had this happened, he wondered? When had Rory gone from being his acquaintance slash sparring partner to Finn's friend? He didn't know when it happened. He just knew he didn't like the fact that Rory was much more at ease and friendly with one of his friends and not him.

Colin faced the TV feeling a headache coming on while studying the three parties—a stubborn Logan, a clueless Rory and a scheming Finn plotting against them could only spell trouble. Colin silently asked himself why he always had to be the keeper of the group, always witnessing the happenings. Once again, Colin realized that ignorance would truly be bliss. His musings where broken by the ring of a cell phone.

"Mine." Rory addressed the group, knowing that each guy was already reaching for their cell phone. Not bothering with a greeting, she started talking to the person on the other line. "You can't flake out on buying dresses and you can't flake out of the party. Deal with it."

"Rory." Her mother whined through the line.

"Lorelai." She answered back, her tone dripping of mockery. She held up her hand to Finn who started bouncing in his seat as he realized who was on the line.

"Let me talk to her, please, please, please."

Rory rolled her eyes at Finn who was already pouting. "Stop, I can't deal with my mother and you at the same time."

Finn whined and made a sound like a puppy while rubbing his forehead on Rory's shoulder.

"You should be an actor." Rory said dryly while a small smile graced her face. "No, not you, Mom, well maybe you, too, it's Finn… he's wants to talk to you…fine."

Rory handed over her phone, her smile widening as Finn excitedly took the phone and greeted her mother warmly.

"Finn knows your mom?" Colin questioned while the others looked on and the movie put on hold.

"Not personally. The other day Finn was hanging out at my dorm, my mom called, he started talking to her and they hit it off." Rory explained, smiling as she watched Finn walk back and forth laughing on the phone. "Not surprising, they're both insane so their personalities blend."

"I wasn't aware you and Finn were hanging out so much."

She shot Logan a confused look while his words were nothing out of the ordinary his voice held something that caught her attention. She watched the other guys smiling in Logan's direction when she caught the quick scowl he sent their way as she answered cautiously. "Finn's cool, he told me you're going to my grandparents' Christmas party. Sorry you couldn't get out of it."

"It's okay, open bar, good food. It won't be so bad, Ace, you'll be there to keep me company, right?" Logan asked, smiling.

Rory rolled her eyes. "Finn will be there, too, you'll have to help keep him on a tight leash."

Colin questioned. "Finn was invited, I wasn't? Gilmore, I'm hurt."

Rory laughed at the look Colin gave her. "You really want to spend your night making polite small talk, huh? Colin, you wild man."

"When you put it that way, no, but how is Finn going… Huntzberger here is being forced by Huntzberger senior."

Rory shrugged, reaching for her boots. "I asked him to keep me company; I promised him an introduction with Lorelai, I think he's smitten with my mom."

"So, you invited him?"

"Who invited who?" Finn asked, closing the cell phone and handing it over to Rory as he sat down.

"You know I was talking to her, right?"

"She said she'll meet you on State Street in thirty minutes."

"I better go then. I have to stop by my dorm and get my stuff." Rory said, getting up. "It's been fun, boys, thanks, and if you guys want to be bored to death tomorrow, Finn or Logan can give you details of the Gilmores' bash."

She grabbed her coat, heading for the door with Finn in tow. "Later, Finny."

"Bye, Luv, see you tomorrow," Finn leaned down and gave her a hug.

"No red suits, promise."

Finn held up two fingers. "No red suits, scout's honor."

Rory laughed and went on her tip-toe to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Like you were ever a scout, later, boys."

Finn closed the door behind her and turned to his friends who were all staring at him. "So...movie?"

Everyone remained quiet until Logan who had been frowning during the whole exchange spoke up. "I have one question, Finn."

"Yes, mate?"

"When did you start dating Rory?"

* * *

Review!


	3. Dresses of Tulle, Minds of Fools

**Chapter 3. **_**'Dresses of Tulle, Minds of Fools.'**_

As Rory reached the table, "Sorry, sorry, sorry… I'm late!" she called out to her mother who sat at the outside café tapping her foot as she drank her coffee. "I was at Finn's dorm when you called and I had to go back to mine to drop off my books and get my other purse."

Lorelai lifted her shoulders, tilting her head to the side as Rory dropped a kiss on her mother's cheek, as she sat on the chair beside her. "That's fine, I've been amusing myself people-watching."

"Really?" Looking out with her mom at the people walking by. "So, whose life have you re-created?"

Lorelai pointed her chin at a man in a tailored-suit across the street on a bench. "High-end male prostitute."

Rory squinted her eyes as she checked out the attractive man. "Working during the day?"

Lorelai nodded. "No one would suspect that's what he's up to."

"Except you!" Rory pointed out.

"Well, I'm special."

"You certainly are."

Lorelai looked at her daughter with narrowed eyes at the twist she found on her lips. "The words say compliment, but the tone…hmm."

"Hmm indeed," Rory responded, drinking the last drop of Lorelai's coffee. "Come on, it's too cold to stay out long and we have dresses of tulle to buy."

"Rory…" Lorelai whined, being reminded what their little outing was for.

Rory rolled her eyes as she stood up, letting out a tired sigh. "Don't start, Mom."

Lorelai stood up, too, but didn't stop with her plea. "How about I buy you a puppy, you always wanted a puppy."

Rory shook her head. "That was you, Mom… you always wanted a puppy, not me."

Lorelai let out a gasp. "How can you not want a puppy?"

"Because if we got one, I would be the one who would end up taking care of it."

"Okay, fine!" Lorelai conceded. "Not a puppy, a car, I get you a car and you get us out of the Gilmore Christmas bash."

"I have a car, Mom." Rory answered as she walked ahead to a boutique, Lorelai trailing behind.

"Rorrrrrry…"

Rory took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, counting to ten before turning to face her mother with military precision. "Okay, let's look at it differently. Grandma and Grandpa are going to spend the holidays in London with Lorelai the First. That's already stressful enough for Grandma, so we are going to get nice dresses and go to her party with happy smiles on our faces 'cause we don't want to give her another reason for her head to explode."

Lorelai stared at her daughter blankly and Rory found herself sighing again.

"Okay, take two, we go to this party and that completes our family obligation for the rest of the year. We don't see them again until mid January when they come back. If we don't go, I can assure you Emily Gilmore will find a way to get us to spend the holiday together with them even in Europe. So what do you want, Mother? One night now, or waiting for the other shoe to drop during our time together?"

Rory waited quietly as her mother debated, smiling when she saw her shoulders sag in defeat.

"Show me dresses."

Rory gave her mother a cheeky grin, pulling her along the row of clothes. "Atta girl!"

"You are a mean daughter."

"Yes." Rory agreed. "And you can get a therapist and tell them just that."

"Are you implying I need a therapist?" Lorelai demanded, earning a chuckle from Rory as she scanned the party dresses.

Rory ran her hands over a silky snow-white dress, liking the feel. "Are you implying you don't?"

Lorelai sulked. "That school of yours is teaching you evil things."

"There's a course on it." Rory commented, pulling a plum-colored dress that ended at the calf and held it up for her mother's inspection.

Lorelai shook her head, giving the dress a sour look. "I knew it… it explains Mom and Dad, evil Yale classes."

Rory nodded. "Yep, they're required."

"Knew it!" Lorelai moved to another rack, pulling out a hunter-green dress. "You're going to have to transfer, mommy don't like."

"I'll get right on that." Rory answered, playing along, grinning as her mom let out a cheer, raising her arms over her head. "Right after we smile and dress pretty for Grandma."

Lorelai pouted as she pointed. "See… mean!"

xxx

Finn looked at his friend as the rest of the room remained silent; everybody looking between him and Logan. He looked over at Colin who was shaking his head, then to Logan who frowned at him and bit the inside of his lip to stop the laugh at how easy his blond friend really was. So much for the master of control.

"Whatever do you mean, mate?"

Colin snorted while Logan narrowed his eyes at his mocking tone. "When did you and Rory start dating?"

Finn walked casually over to their bar, taking his time to mix himself a drink. "Who says we are?"

"Are you saying you're not?" Logan questioned.

"I didn't say that."

Logan stood up from the couch. "So, you're saying you are?"

Finn shook his head pointing his finger at his friend, a grin playing on his lips. "I didn't say that, either."

Logan let out a frustrated noise that sounded very close to a growl. "Finn!"

"And that is our cue to leave." Seth interrupted, slapping a hand across Robert's shoulder.

"But I want to stay and see the showdown!" Robert exclaimed.

"Dude," Seth answered, throwing a look over to an amused Finn and then back to an increasingly annoyed Logan. "We so don't want to be here right now."

"Why not?" Robert asked but still got up and followed Seth to the door.

"I really don't feel like being a witness to murder." Seth answered, watching the way Logan clenched his jaw. "Especially before the winter break, it would ruin our vacation plans."

"You have a point." Robert agreed, looking back at the three roommates. "Later men, good luck with these two, McCrae, looks like you'll need it."

Logan rolled his eyes as Colin nodded at the exaggerated sympathy, all the while, Finn leaned his elbows against the countertop, obviously tickled at his ire. "I'm surrounded by clowns."

"Poor ringmaster." Robert called out the parting shot at Logan as he and Seth walked out the door.

"So?"

"Sooo…. What, mate?" Finn dragged out the words.

Logan could feel his jaw working overtime as he resisted the urge to lash out at his friend. He knew his friend was baiting him and yet he was powerless to stop from rising to it, a first for him. "Are you into Rory?"

Finn gave him an 'are you stupid' look. "Amazing blue eyes, beautiful face, bloody smoking hot body, witty, intelligent and a kind person to boot. Rory is the kind of girl that leaves an impression, who wouldn't be interested?"

Logan couldn't argue with Finn about Rory's attributes, she was all the things Finn enumerated and more. They were the reason he couldn't seem to get the girl out of his head. "So, you are interested."

Finn refilled his glass and walked around the bar and started walking over to his bedroom door. "I think the real question is not whether I'm interested in the girl or not, but rather, why you're so interested in knowing if I'm interested, think about that, mate, and if you'll excuse me, I'm due for a nap."

Colin and Logan watched as Finn walked away with a jaunty wave.

"He's playing you like a fiddle."

Logan looked over at Colin and sighed. "I know."

Colin observed his friend curiously. "So, why are you letting him?"

Logan shook his head, sitting back down. "I can't help it, the idea of him and Rory…"

Colin smirked. "Drives you insane. Yeah, I think we all got that."

Logan looked up at his friend with narrowed eyes. "You don't have to sound so pleased."

"Sorry."

"Did you see how comfortable they were together?" Logan questioned. "When the hell did that happen?"

"They're friends, Logan."

Logan scoffed. "When has Finn ever been just friends with a girl?"

Colin shrugged "When have you ever been this out of sorts over a woman? There's a first time for everything, Logan."


End file.
